


Niespodzianka

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciąg dalszy rewelacji ciążowych.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 54 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Niespodzianka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Bekanie kolorowymi bańkami nie było normalne, ale wolałby chyba jakąś antyczną chorobę wilkołaków niż… Ciążę?! Zaraz, czy on się przesłyszał?!

— Derek, ja jestem mężczyzną. Nie mogę być w ciąży! Mężczyźni nie zachodzą w ciążę!

Na chwilę zapadła brzęcząca w uszach cisza.

— Ale jesteś wilkołakiem — powiedział powoli Derek, widocznie bojąc się reakcji swojego męża. — Pasywi wilkołaków zachodzą.

Przytrzymał się stołu, gdy świat zawirował. Odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Trudno było zaakceptować taką informację na temat własnego ciała.

— Oświadczając się, nie mówiłeś, że w pakiecie z futrem i alfą za męża dostanę nowe możliwości rozpłodowe.

— Um, niespodzianka?

Zabiłby go, gdyby nie dzieci.


End file.
